Flora (DS)
Flora (フレン Furen, ''lit. ''Flynn) is a character in Harvest Moon: DS ''and ''Harvest Moon DS: Cute. ''She is one of the eligible bachelorettes available to court in ''DS. She would rather spend her time researching and digging around the excavation site with Carter than slaving away in the kitchen. As a result, she is apparently a horrible cook, but Flora means well and is a kind girl with a calm personality. She is also, surprisingly, a master of the martial arts and is a certified black belt. She is usually found near the excavation site from 7:00 AM onwards. Tuesday is her 'day off', where she will walk to the Sprite Company Tree and will later go to the bridge to look at the river. However, on rainy Tuesdays, she will be found resting in the Inner Inn with the rest of the girls. If you marry Flora, she will quit working at the excavation site and become a housewife. She will never leave the farmhouse, except for on Tuesdays when she visits Carter at the dig site. 'Schedule' 'Gifts'Bachelorette Flora, Harvest Moon DSfogu.com 'Heart Events' Black Heart Event In order to trigger this event, walk into the excavation site from 11PM to 12AM. Flora must have a black heart color or higher.Flora Heart Events fogu.com As you walk into the excavation site, you'll find it empty. You'll be able to overhear Flora talking outside. She's worried about a trespasser inside the dig site! She comes barging in, ready for a confrontation. Realizing that you're not the intruder that she thought, she decides to warn you about a suspicious person who may be wandering about! Flora soon realizes she's mistaken and apologizes. When Flora asks why you're even at the dig site, offer to walk her home. She's happy for the company and you'll walk her to her tent. ---- Purple Heart Event In order to trigger this event, walk into the lobby at Inner Inn from 1PM to 4PM. It cannot be on a Tuesday. Flora must have a purple heart color or higher, and you have seen the black heart event.Flora Heart Events fogu.com When you enter the Inn, you'll overhear Flora and Ruby having a conversation. Flora is mad that the Inn no longer carries her favorite drink! When asked what you think of the situation, ask Flora if there's any way that she can find her drink at a different store. Ruby tells Flora to go and look for it at the Blue Bar. Determined to get her drink, Flora drags you over to the bar. Griffin is happy to give Flora her drink when the two of you arrive. Satisfied, Flora offers the drink to you to try. After drinking it, you feel really sick and pass out! Griffin tells Flora that she should take you home. After you've woken up, you'll find Flora by your side. She can't understand why the drink affected you so much, but she apologizes anyways. Satisfied that you're feeling better, Flora leaves to go home. ---- Blue Heart Event In order to trigger this event, walk from Vesta's Farm towards the dig site from 11:20PM to 12AM on a sunny day. It cannot be on Sunday. Flora must have a blue heart or higher, and you must have watched the previous events.Flora Heart Events fogu.com Walking towards the dig site, you'll see Flora and Carter talking in front of their tent. Flora has found something exciting and she hands it right over to Carter. Carter believes it to be some sort of treasure map! Flora is in a hurry to go and hunt for any possible treasure, but Carter says he's too busy to go with her. The pair suddenly notice you and Carter asks if you can go in his place to help Flora search. Offer to help and you will go with Flora on a late night treasure hunt. At the end of your search, it appears to be a dead end! Flora isn't discouraged, however, and asks you to dig in the ground anyways. As you dig, the ground will start to shake! The two of you have discovered a hot spring instead of treasure. Flora says that she will ask Gotz to build around it. ---- Yellow Heart Event Walk into the dig site anywhere from 730AM to 8PM on a sunny day. It cannot be on a Tuesday. Flora must have a yellow heart color or higher, and you must have watched every previous heart event.Flora Heart Events fogu.com You enter the dig site to hear Flora talking to herself. Not noticing that you've arrived, she continues to mumble about her boy troubles. She doesn't really know what to do, but she blushes every time she thinks of you. After a short while, Flora will turn around and see you standing there! She gets mad and asks what you're doing here. If you act innocently and tell her that you've only just arrived, she apologizes for getting mad. 'Rival Events' Black Heart Event This event can be seen at the dig site between 9AM and 11AM on any day except for Tuesday.Harvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com Flora asks Carter if he would like her to make Curry Rice for dinner. Carter (hating curry) objects to the idea, but is glad that Flora asked first. Flora asks if Carter is angry with her, but Carter doesn't know how to respond. He doesn't have the heart to tell Flora that her cooking is not very good. ---- Blue Heart Event This event can be seen at the dig site between 9AM and 11AM on any day except for Tuesday.Harvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com Flora asks the professor if his ancestors are resting at this excavation site. Carter insists that his ancestor wrote in a diary that specifically details them being buried at this very site. Carter's father also trusted in the diary, although he never had success in his findings. Carter hopes that Flora can trust in him and his diary, and Flora wishes Carter luck. ---- Green Heart Event This event can be seen at the dig site between 1PM and 3PM on any day except for Tuesday.Harvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com Flora discovers something in the ground as she was digging. She brings the discovery to Carter who exclaims that it's a clue! Carter excitedly tells Flora that she is a goddess of fortune which makes Flora both embarrassed and happy. ---- Orange Heart Event This event can be seen at the dig site between 3PM and 5PM on any day except for Tuesday.Harvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com Flora has found another item while digging, and immediately brings it to Carter. Upon examination, Carter explains that it's an item used in an ancient royal wedding. Taking it as a sign from his ancestors, he asks Flora to marry him. Flora is surprised and says she'll need to think for a minute. Carter only smiles and says that he hopes for a good answer. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon DS Category:Harvest Moon DS Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS:Cute Rivals